


iv: wolfgang

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Capheus, Cluster Feels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wolfgang-centric, seriously tho ace capheus for life man i am so fucked up about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang has only known one home before, and now he has seven new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iv: wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKIN
> 
> I WILL CHANGE THAT SUMMARY WHEN I'M NOT POST-WORK DUMB
> 
> i also am starting to hella feel bi wolfgang man like yeah

iv.

At first Wolfgang thinks he couldn't leave Berlin because it's his home; and as much as he hates crawling through dirt and blood to get what he needs its what he's used to.  But home is different now, a howling in his chest that calls out to the Cluster.  They are so far, but feels their comfort.  In Kala's sure hands and soft smiles, in Capheus' magnetic eyes and infectious laugh, in Nomi's gentle words and intoxicating praises.

Kala has always been the closest to him, but the longer he aches the more the others come. Sun visits him often, she likes walking through Berlin in the rain and she says anywhere is better than her cell.  Capheus will bring him to little shops in San Francisco, so at peace with living in such a vibrant city.  Lito will show him the bars, and Riley the clubs.  He wants so badly he’s sick with it.

When leaves Berlin for Nomi, Riley, Lito, and Capheus he aches less. The closer he is to San Francisco the less his heart stammers.  They're not complete yet, not without all of them there; but when reaches the others he cries in their arms and Capheus kisses his cheeks and tells him he will soothe soon.

(-and in seoul sun screams in her cell because she hates that she can't get to them, and in mumbai kala is trying desperately to twist out of the ropes her life ties her in, and the few times it is safe will reaches to all of them and he is so weak without them but they are always whispering to him that he is strong and they will help him-)


End file.
